Exploding Wave
For the defensive technique, see Explosive Wave. or & or & |similar='Don't Get Cocky Kid Kiai' }} Exploding Wave (爆発波, Bakuhatsuha) is a powerful attack in which the user manipulates their ki to disrupt the planet's geomagnetic field. With a swift upwards motion of the hand, this technique's user can create a massive atomic explosion that has the potential to cause an almost endless crater in a desired area nearby. Usage Although Nappa is the most prominent user of the technique, Kami, while possessing the body of the human Hero, was the first person in the series seen using the Exploding Wave. He used the technique on Piccolo Jr. during the Martial Arts tournament. While performing the technique, Kami performed many hand motions which eventually ends with the pointing and index fingers pointing upwards which sends Piccolo flying in the air. Nappa first used the attack to wipe out all of King Moai's guards. He used it again when he and Vegeta arrived on Earth, destroying East City completely. Vegeta also comments that even the Dragon Balls could have been destroyed by it (though this may be a mistake on Vegeta's part). Later on, Nappa attempted to use the move against Goku, but it was less effective as Goku was able to easily dodge it. The technique makes one more appearance in Dragon Ball GT, during the Super 17 Saga; after Nappa briefly returns from Hell, he uses it to obliterate an entire city once again. Only in the anime, Vegeta used the Exploding Wave during the battle against Dodoria, disrupting the geomagnetic field of planet Namek. It is also one of his techniques in the ''Gokuden'' video game series. The technique is used by Frieza when he first enters his second form. Shortly after performing it, Frieza stated that the attack was nothing special, as even Saiyans could do it (meaning Freeza probably was just using it for show or he couldn't help using it as he can't control himself when he's in his 2nd Form)-- Who the fuck even wrote that?. In Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Turles's henchman Amond used a variation of the technique to create a fissure in the ground so that the Tree of Might could be planted. Known variations ;Volcano Explosion :A variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa. Its name comes from the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video games. ;Blazing Storm :Another variation of the Exploding Wave technique used by Nappa and Syn Shenron. This attack was also named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. ;Death Storm :A variation of the Exploding Wave used by 2nd Form Freeza. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. ;Gigantic Blaze :A variation of the Exploding Wave used by Syn Shenron. He used it to showcase his new-found power after absorbing the 7 Dragon Balls. This technique was enough to blow all of the Z Fighters away except for Goku. Its name comes from the Budokai Tenkaichi video games. ;Angry Explosion :Subsequent to his first use of the attack, Majin Buu used his Angry Explosion attack as an Exploding Wave, by lifting both hands above his head, causing an explosion that leveled entire cities. Character meaning * 爆 (Baku) = Explosion / bomb * 発 (Hatsu) = Send / emit * 波 (Ha) = Wave Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques